


Atravesaré el mundo

by zumodepatataplis (potatojuiceplease)



Category: Antihéroes - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Canon post Antihéroes, El espontáneo de Yeray en Eurovisión se hace canon, Es lo que estáis pensando, Ese headcanon que Iria puso en Twitter el día de Eurovisión, Fluffy Ending, Multi, Sigo sin saber escribir tags o sinopsis decentes, Yeray se pasa el fic más liado que unos auriculares un lunes por la mañana
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatojuiceplease/pseuds/zumodepatataplis
Summary: Me llamo Yeray Ayala, y tengo un problema. Tras vencer a CIRCE, una organización que decía querer reacondicionar a las personas problemáticas con superpoderes pero en realidad quería lavarnos el coco a todos, pensé que podría tomarme un respiro por fin. ¡Ja! Más quisiera yo.Ya sabéis uno de mis secretos: tengo poderes que me permiten aparecer donde me dé la gana, algo que no siempre he usado de manera... Legal, y claro, por eso terminé en garras de CIRCE. Hasta hace poco pensaba que ese sería el único súper marrón que tendría que comerme en mi vida, pero ¿a que no lo adivináis? Sam, mi compañero de viaje unas veces y compañera otras, ha decidido convertirse en mi siguiente quebradero de cabeza. Es decir, que no lo hace adrede, porque no tiene ni idea de nada y menos aún de que me mola, pero... Cada vez que pienso en elle, me quedo hecho un flan de nata.Después de haber salvado el mundo, uno se espera que las cosas sean más fáciles. Pero ¿cómo se supone que me las voy a arreglar para pedirle salir? Venga ya, es que ni de coña. ¿Y si no siente lo mismo por mí? Pero... ¿Y si sí?





	1. Yeray

**Author's Note:**

> Efectivamente, aquí está un fanfic que toma como base el headcanon Samay post Antihéroes que posteó Iria en Twitter allá por Eurovisión. Ellas tenían sed de fics, a mí me ha dado por escribirlos, no me hago responsable del posible cringe que pueda dar el resultado.

Os seré sincero: no es por ser el amargado de turno, pero últimamente parece que a todo el mundo se le llena la boca hablando del amor. Amor, con mayúscula. Que si mariposas por aquí, que si calentones por allá, que si corazones al galope por acullá... ¿Se puede saber qué le ha dado a la gente? No os entiendo, sociedad. Habláis de lo que de toda la vida han sido síntomas del asma como si fuesen el bote de Pasapalabra. Tranquilo todo el mundo, que no estoy juzgando al personal. Más que nada porque Esther ya me ha amenazado, y bastante explícitamente, en caso de que se me ocurra juzgar a nadie por nada. Es decir, no os vayáis a pensar que antes me chupaba el dedo. Soy un tío decente y ya sabía que formarse opiniones sobre otras personas sin tener ni idea es una estupidez, pero ella, eh, terminó de darme la perspectiva.

"Pero Yeray, lo que nos estás diciendo es que Esther ha conseguido deconstruirte socialmente de una vez."

Lo que vosotros digáis. Si os hace felices pensar eso, pues allá vosotros. No sé si os habréis dado cuenta, pero no estoy muy de humor para nada. Ahora mismo tengo la cabeza hecha un lío, deconstruida o sin deconstruir, aunque como dicen que hablar con otras personas y contar las cosas ayuda, allá va: últimamente estoy que me muero por dentro, y todo por culpa de Sam. A ver, que Sam no sabe que es por su culpa, pero es que es por su culpa. Sam y su estúpida sonrisa, y su estúpida sinceridad que si quieres, bien, y si no, te jodes porque también, y su estúpida madurez, y su estúpida manía de meterse conmigo mientras me enseña más sobre mí mismo de lo que estoy dispuesto a admitir, y su estúpido gusto por los mojitos y las excursiones improvisadas a la otra punta del mundo. Sam.

Os confiaré algo, chavales: antes de que llegase Esther para deconstruirme a base de réplicas cortantes, y los Antihéroes para demostrarme que el mundo no es tal y como nos quieren hacer ver que tiene que ser, yo pensaba que me molaban las tías, sin más. Sin vuelta de hoja, sin complicaciones. Chicas a mí. Modestia aparte, he de decir que tampoco es que me fuera mal así; porque no es por presumir, pero ligues no me faltaban, que digamos. Tal y como me tiene Alicia agregado: era un 'Hetero de catálogo'.

Pero claro, luego llegó toda la movida de Chamberí y los Antihéroes, e incluide en el lote venía Sam. ¿A que ya estáis adivinando cómo termina mi breve pero intensa heterosexualidad? Al principio me costó pillar lo que era esto del género fluido, lo admito, pero solo hasta que pensé: si es así como Sam necesita expresarse para sentirse bien, si esa es su realidad, ¿yo para qué tengo que meter las narices donde no me llaman? ¿Qué me cuesta tratarle como desee que lo haga, en vez de imponerle mi visión del mundo que, además, ni siquiera es mía, sino aprendida? En cuanto se me encendió aquella bombillita, Alicia me dio una galletita de perro como premio. Yo le dije por dónde se podía meter la galletita, pero la verdad es que, sin que ella se entere, yo también estoy orgulloso de mí mismo por ello. Tras haber visto el dolor en la cara de Sam cada vez que alguien intenta encerrarle en un género, en especial en aquel con el que no se identifica, o recordar su cara cuando Nuria le llamó Samuel en la batalla que libramos contra CIRCE en El Retiro, me mata pensar que yo mismo le hice eso una vez.

Lo que nos lleva otra vez a mi mayor comedura de coco: desde que descubrí mis poderes y los usé por primera vez, siempre quise encontrar una compañera de aventuras con la que recorrer el mundo, rollo Bonnie y Clyde. Pero, al lado de Sam, me di cuenta de que también me valía una compañera a veces y un compañero a otras.

Justo después me di cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con mi vida a partir de ahí; porque chavales, que conste que si sacáis el tema a relucir yo lo negaré hasta que me muera, pero cuando se trata de asuntos del corazón soy un desastre con patas y peinado envidiable.

"Pero Yeray, ¿no decías que chicas a ti, y que no te faltaban ligues?" 

Pues no, no me faltaban, pero tenían el detalle de ser ellas quienes se me declaraban a mí, y yo no tenía que mover un solo dedo. En cambio, saber qué siente Sam respecto a mí es como intentar averiguar qué demonios estaban pensando los colegios electorales estadounidenses cuando decidieron que su siguiente presidente tendría nombre de pato y bronceado del color de los Doritos: un chiste.

Porque vamos a ver, el hecho de que te guste alguien no obliga a esa persona a que tú le gustes de vuelta. Pero aun así el refranero dice que 'el roce hace el cariño', y no quiero decir que Sam y yo nos pasemos el día manoseándonos, ni mucho menos, porque Sam tiende a ser de contacto físico limitado y la mitad de las veces que me toca se traducen en que yo me estoy llevando una colleja, pero si pasamos tanto tiempo juntos, saltando de un lugar a otro en el mapamundi cada vez que se encapricha con un lugar, igual sí que sería posible que yo le gustase un poquito también, ¿no?En mi cabeza tiene todo el sentido del mundo.

Sí, lo sé. Menuda me he liado yo solito. No me lo recordéis.

Oh, por cierto, Sam puede jurar y perjurar que su poder es el de alterar su propia apariencia, pero eso es mentira y además es falso. Porque si no no me explico cómo se las está ingeniando para estar en mi mente las veinticuatro horas del día, sin descanso, como una farmacia de guardia. ¿Estoy yendo a hacerme uno de los controles semanales que me impusieron por robar? Me da por imaginarme cómo sería que Sam estuviese a mi lado riéndose de cualquier gilipollez que se me ocurre que podría resultarle divertida. Y si me acompaña por el motivo que sea, no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo sería coger su mano, más allá de cuando tengo que hacerlo para teletransportarnos. O en cómo sería que, para variar, fuese Sam quien tomase la iniciativa y me cogiese la mano a mí, porque empieza a ser un poco agotador tener que hacerlo todo yo, incluso en mis fantasías.

Espera. No, no, no. Os estoy viendo, lo estáis malpensando todo. Joder, vaya mentes sucias, que yo no lo decía en ese sentido. O sea, que a ver, que sí que he soñado alguna vez con Sam, pero... En plan bien, y eso. ¡Pero a ver, que no en el en plan bien que os estáis imaginando! En plan bien-bien, bien en el sentido de bien-inocente, que a ver, que no voy a negar que me he besado varias veces con Sam en mis sueños, pero no ha pasado de ahí. O sea, que a ver, que sí que las cosas se han llegado a poner intensas y menudo marrón cuando ha venido mi padre a despertarme porque llegaba tarde a clase, pero no al nivel de intensidad que os estáis imaginando, y... ¿Pero por qué os estoy dando explicaciones de nada? Dejadme en paz.

La cuestión es que no sé si le gusto yo también. Aún peor: ¿se supone que, ahora que me he dado cuenta, se lo tengo que decir? Ni muerto, qué vergüenza, como si esto fuese una de las pelis de Disney Channel del rollo High School Musical o Camp Rock. Es que ni de coña, y menos aún sin saber qué es lo que me va a contestar. Porque otra cosa no, pero Sam imprevisible es un rato. Y eso que soy, de todo el grupo, el que más tiempo pasa con él aparte de Miranda, pero es muy difícil leer a Sam. Supongo que, tras tantos años sin nadie en quien confiar de verdad, se ha acostumbrado a esconder sus verdaderas emociones detrás de un muro de cemento de tres metros de grosor.

—¿Yeray? Hijo, estás en las nubes. —Mi padre sacude una mano delante de mis narices, y del susto que me da al sacarme de mis pensamientos, se me cae la cuchara de la mano en el plato de sopa. Gruño al darme cuenta de que mi camiseta de Los Vengadores, que me llegó de RedBubble ayer mismo, ha quedado cubierta de letras del abecedario y caldo de pollo—. ¿Te ha pasado algo en los controles?

—¿Qué? No. —Alargo la mano hacia las servilletas para intentar arreglar el desastre, pero los manchurrones exigen, como mínimo, una visita a la lavadora. Y eso suponiendo que tenga arreglo, que ya es mucho suponer—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque últimamente estás ido. Yeray, sé que ha sido duro volver a confiar el uno en el otro. Hice cosas mal, y lo reconozco. Pero pensé que estábamos... Curándonos.

—¿Eh? —Observo a mi padre fijamente, sintiéndome como un idiota al darme cuenta de que se ha estado preocupando por mí mientras yo babeaba por Sam—. Papá, no es por ti. Ya hemos hablado de eso y ya ha quedado claro que los dos nos equivocamos, aunque yo lo hiciera en el sentido más ilegal de la palabra. No vamos a volver sobre ello, ¿vale?

—¿Entonces qué te pasa?

Sí, sí, lo sé. No debería ser tan difícil decirle a mi padre que lo que me pasa se llama 'adolescencia', se escribe 'hormonas' y se Twittea 'el crush, que no me deja vivir'. Madre mía, eso último es tan Alicia que me duele. Casi como si le hubiera leído la mente.

...

Oye, esperad un momento.

Pero qué cojones. Si la que puede leer la mente es ella.

Me siento tan profundamente imbécil que no sé ni por dónde empezar a describíroslo.

—¿Yeray? —Mi padre, que a diferencia de Alicia no es telépata y por tanto no se está enterando de mi culebrón mental, me tiende otra servilleta—. Vaya, voy a tener que lavarte eso. ¿La necesitas para salir esta noche? Como es viernes...

—Deja, si ya lo lavaré yo. —Suspiro—. Papá, no me pasa nada, o al menos nada malo. Rayadas de adolescentes, ¿vale? No te preocupes, no te merece la pena.

Él me mira durante unos instantes, en un silencio tan absoluto que me acojona un poquito, antes de aclararse la garganta e inclinarse hacia delante, entrelazando los dedos bajo la barbilla.

—¿Así que te gusta alguien y no sabes qué hacer?

¿¡Perdón!? ¿¡Pero no se supone que mi padre no tiene poderes!? Me atraganto con el agua que estaba bebiendo durante el silencio incómodo, arruinando del todo la camiseta.

—Yo... Pero papá, qué... Si yo no... ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —digo finalmente, perplejo.

—Hijo mío, a veces se te olvida que yo no nací con cuarenta y siete años. —Mi padre se ríe entre dientes—. Lo tienes escrito por toda la cara, y además, estás en la edad. ¿Se trata de Esther?

La situación es tan extraña y surrealista que no sé si quiero reír, llorar, o ponerme a ver una maratón de Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. hasta que se me pase el enamoramiento. Lo último suena muy tentador, la verdad. Si tuviéramos Netflix, no me lo pensaría dos veces; pero como las que lo tienen son Alicia y Esther, y se niegan a darme la contraseña de su cuenta, pues me tengo que aguantar. Tened amigos para esto.

—Papá, Esther ya me dio calabazas. —Y de qué manera, además. Es la manera de decirme que no más impresionante con la que me han mandado a paseo en mi vida—. Está con Alicia, felizmente enamorada. No juega en mi liga, que digamos.

—Bueno, pero eso no tiene por qué significar que a ti no pueda seguirte gustando. —Se nota que a mi padre le da cierto morbo esto de torturarme respecto a quién me mola, porque el tío no me da cancha—. Aunque si insistes en que no es Esther... Sam, ¿verdad?

—¡Papá!

Supongo que con eso ya se lo he dicho todo, porque sonríe beatíficamente, como si no me estuviera sometiendo a un tercer grado. Quién diría que tras esa cara de padre bueno se oculta una maruja de las grandes.

—Dime tú, si no, por qué ibas a estar constantemente llevándole a donde se le antoja. Eres la criatura más independiente que he visto nunca, pero por Sam te desvives. No te ofendas, pero no era tan difícil sumar dos y dos. —Con parsimonia, corta un trocito de filete empanado, lo baña en kétchup y se lo come—. Mi consejo es que no te preocupes. Eres un chico maravilloso, y estoy seguro de que se ha dado cuenta de ello. Lo demás vendrá solo, es cuestión de tiempo.

—Papá, por favor... —Entre agobiado y avergonzado, entierro la cara en las manos. Junto con aquella salida de pata de banco que tuve con Mei al llevar a los Antihéroes a la Gran Muralla China nada más escapar de CIRCE, dando por hecho que era china, este es un candidato firme a El Momento Más Vergonzoso De La Vida De Yeray Ayala—. ¿De verdad tenemos que hablar de esto? ¿En serio?

Él suelta una risa entre dientes antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—No, si no quieres no. Pero recuerda que, si quieres hablar del tema o necesitas consejo, estoy aquí para ti.

Lo sé, papá. Sé que estarás ahí pase lo que pase, y eso hace que me sienta a salvo de una forma que apenas puedo explicar. Tras extender la mano para apretar la de mi padre, me quito el trapo húmedo que hace media hora era mi camiseta y aparezco en mi habitación un momento para coger otra. Oh. bueno, y, ya que estoy cojo también el móvil.  
  


 

**Yeray**

Oye, hoy te viene bien quedar?

**Alicia**

???

Pero ¿y a ti qué mosca te ha picado, Travolta?

**Yeray**

Me ofendes

¿Es que no puedo tener ganas de verte, y ya está?

**Alicia**

Pero qué mentiroso eres

No me hace falta leerte la mente para saber que eso es una trola, Yeray

Tú quieres algo

**Yeray**

...

Pero ¿puedes quedar, o no?

**Alicia**

Como vuelva a ser para sugerir un trío, no tienes poderes para huir de nosotras

En media hora en el Retiro

**Yeray**

Gracias, Ali

**Alicia**

Esto huele rarísimo

**Yeray**

<3


	2. Alicia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy como que: ¿muerta de amor por todo el cariño que me está lloviendo? Es imposible no adorar al fandom de Seliria así jo. Lo prometido es deuda, el segundo (y último) capítulo de la tanda del mediodía. Y como me habéis puesto ultra soft, tendréis lo que falta esta noche en lugar de mañana. :*

Siempre me ha hecho cierta gracia la idea preconcebida que tiene todo el mundo de que, mientras no se los cuenten a nadie, sus secretos están a salvo. Es algo divertido para una telépata, a decir verdad, porque basta con que ese secreto cruce tu mente para que yo lo averigüe. Solo tengo que conseguir que pienses en ello.

Pero Yeray es tan evidente que no me hacen falta mis poderes para saber que está enamorado hasta las trancas de Sam. No sabría señalar cuándo empezó a gustarle, exactamente, porque cuando le conocimos estábamos bastante ocupados intentando salvar el cuello y destapar a CIRCE. Aunque sí sé que, desde que logramos esto último en El Retiro hace unos meses, la mente de Yeray se ha vuelto cada vez más... Ruidosa. Al principio no era más que un simple enamoramiento adolescente, similar al zumbido de un moscardón cada vez que me acercaba a Yeray, pero la cosa se ha ido volviendo más seria, y ahora mismo los sentimientos de Yeray son como el rugido de una cascada. Si no me lo estuviera pasando en grande con ello, podría llegar a resultarme molesto.

¿Así que besar a Sam bajo la lluvia de pétalos de flor de cerezo en el festival de sakura japonés, Yeray? Vaya, vaya. Alguien está cursi, ¿eh? Como cada vez que lo veo con esa cara de pollito desorientado que pone cuando no sabe cómo enfrentarse a una situación, en este caso contarme algo que es consciente de que ya sé pero aun así le resulta incómodo confesar, le sonrío. Como cada vez que él piensa que es por ser amable con él y se queda desconcertado, sonrío para mis adentros. Todos sabemos que Yeray nunca ha sido el color más brillante del arcoíris, pero últimamente está más lento de lo normal.

Incluso Esther se ha dado cuenta, y no suele tener ojos para antihéroes no telépatas. Por lo general, su atención está cien por cien en mí, cosa que no puedo decir que me disguste. Pero Yeray no podría ser más cantoso si se plantase en Las Vegas y escribiese 'ME GUSTA MUCHO SAM Y NO SÉ QUÉ HACER CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS' en uno de los carteles luminosos, de modo que incluso ella sabe qué se cuece en el corazoncito de nuestro Danny Zuko particular.

Claro, igual influye en algo que se lo contase yo. ¿Ups? 

En mi defensa diré que ella ya se lo olía. Yo solo le di una pequeña pista de nada.

 

—Oye, Alicia... —Cuando salí de la ducha envuelta en la toalla, noté que le había estado dando vueltas al asunto, si bien se le quedó la mente en blanco por un momento al mirarme—. ¿No crees que Yeray está raro estos últimos días?

—Pues claro que está raro, porque está coladito por Sam y no sabe cómo enfrentarse a ello —solté yo, ajustándome la toalla antes de sentarme sobre sus piernas en el alféizar de la ventana. Lo dicho, una pista nada más—. El amiguito de Yeray despierta cada vez que le ve.

—Qué gráfico —replicó ella, reclinándose contra mi espalda y suspirando contra mi nuca. Me estremecí, notando su sonrisa sin necesidad de verla—. Preferiría no tener que pensar en el amiguito de ningún tío despertándose, la verdad.

A continuación empezaron a desfilar por su mente otras cosas que le atraían bastante más que el amiguito de Yeray, y ahí terminó la conversación de una forma... Poco sutil.

Insisto, una pequeña pista de nada.

Pero, aunque Esther por lo general sabe ser discreta, desde que se lo conté no han dejado de surgir oportunidades en las que Yeray nos lo deja demasiado fácil. El sábado pasado los Antihéroes nos reunimos en El Retiro para hacer un picnic y pasar la tarde juntos, ya que justo hacía cinco meses de nuestro enfrentamiento con CIRCE. Mei y Cristian empezaban esa semana con los exámenes trimestrales, pero aun así hicieron un esfuerzo y vinieron. 

—¿Pero no debería serte más fácil con Álex? —le preguntó Yeray a Cristian cuando salió el tema—. Sois dos estudiando, tío. Seguro que lo que a uno no le sale, le sale al otro.

Cristian, se lo quedó mirando fijamente, haciendo gala de esa paciencia casi infinita que no sé cómo no se le agota cada vez que Yeray abre la boca.

—Pues no —respondió al final—. A Álex no le interesa mucho Economía, y no es precisamente fácil estudiar cuando se pone a canturrear canciones de Mecano. De hecho, es bastante complicado.

Hacía un día espléndido, demasiado para ser principios de noviembre. Mei sacó de alguna parte una manta a cuadros infinita, tan grande que nos pudimos sentar cómodamente los siete (ocho) y poner en el centro toda la comida. Nuestra amiga había preparado dos tortillas de patata con su madre, y Cristian se había encargado del postre con una tarta de galleta. Esther y yo llevamos bebidas y tres bandejas de sándwiches; Miranda se ocupó de hacer una especie de fajitas de jamón y queso riquísimas, además de quesadilla y verduras al curry; y Sam y Yeray se hicieron cargo de llevar todo un arsenal de patatas fritas y cosas de picoteo.

Lo cual, por supuesto, estaba destinado a desembocar en tragicomedia.

—Oye, Sam, ¿dónde están los Doritos? —preguntó Yeray al poco rato de poner las cosas sobre el mantel, rebuscando en las bolsas de tela en las que habían traído su aportación.

—¿Doritos? ¿Qué Doritos? 

—Pues los que te dije que compraras cuando me preguntaste, idiota. —Yeray se quedó en silencio un momento, y me entraron ganas de reírme a carcajadas ante su breve pero intenso debate interno. ¿Y si Sam no ha comprado Doritos porque en realidad no le importa? Igual es una señal sutil de que no es correspondido, y debería rendirse, pero por otra parte... Son solo unas patatas, ¿no? Pero no dejan de ser sus preferidas, y Sam debería haberse dado cuenta ya si le prestase tanta atención como él a ella. Porque él sabe que a Sam le pierden los Cheetos.

Podría vivir de este drama y batido de caramelo el resto de mis días, de verdad.

—¿Y por qué tendría que habértelos comprado? —Entre exasperada y divertida, Sam sacó de detrás de su espalda dos bolsas grandes, formato Ahorro Máximo, y se las lanzó—. Hala, empáchate.

Cada vez me costaba más trabajo no reírme, de verdad.

—¿De verdad no podías dármelos sin más? ¿A ti qué te pasa? —Ofendido, Yeray abrió una de las bolsas y metió la mano dentro como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—Pues la próxima vez por lo menos me acompañas al Hipercor, porque anda que no tienes morro —replicó Sam.

—¡Te acompaño siempre! ¿Qué pasa, que como justo hoy no he podido salir de Chamberí antes te has sentido muy solita sin mí? 

—En realidad, me he sentido liberada.

Mientras Yeray y Sam empezaban otra de sus peleas estúpidas y sin sentido, Mei, que estaba compartiendo con Miranda una de las fajitas de jamón y queso, se los quedó mirando fijamente. 

—A veces parecen un matrimonio con tanta discusión —trinó alegremente tras tragar. 

—Eso es lo que a Yeray le gustaría —farfulló Esther a mi lado, socarrona. Como estaba sentada entre Mei y yo, aunque solo había pensado en mí al hacer el comentario, le llegó la onda a Mei también. Nuestra amiga abrió los ojos como platos, y se quedó mirando a Yeray y Sam con cara de boquerón fuera del agua.

Le di un codazo a Esther, aunque lo cierto es que me divertía el rumbo que estaba tomando todo aquello. No porque pretendiese reírme de Sam o Yeray, aunque bueno, igual de Yeray sí que me estaba riendo bastante..., sino porque a Cristian no se le había pasado la cara de pasmo de Mei, y Alex y él estaban intentando averiguar qué demonios le había dicho yo. 

A veces ser telépata es una bendición.

Y si Esther era poco discreta, Mei no lo era en absoluto. En cuanto digirió el shock, se giró a susurrarle a Miranda al oído lo que acababa de descubrir, y a Miranda le causó tal impresión que se volvió invisible sin querer. Sam se dio un buen susto, pero como Miranda no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Mei le había contado cada vez que miraba a Sam o a Yeray, tardamos media hora en volver a verla. 

Desde luego, intentar tener secretos en nuestro grupo es interesante.

 

La idea del grupo de WhatsApp fue de Alex, por supuesto. Tras el Picnic de la Revelación, nos metió a todos excepto los dos tortolitos y me exigió todos los avances que no les había dado hasta entonces. Cristian tenía algunos reparos en invadir así la privacidad de Yeray, pero Alex tenía tantas ganas de enterarse del progreso del culebrón que decidió quedarse en el grupo. 

Y, en el fondo, a Cristian también le picaba la curiosidad.

Total, que todos los Antihéroes excepto Sam estamos al corriente de que Yeray está que pierde el culo por elle, y de que no tiene ni idea de qué hacer con ello. Así que, cuando Yeray me escribe para quedar conmigo, no tardo ni medio segundo en mandar captura de pantalla porel grupo.

 

**#SamerayLaTelenovela  
**

**Alicia**

Adivinad quién se ha dado cuenta por fin de que soy telépata

**Esther**

Madre mía, lo lento que es el chico

**Miranda**

Pero de verdad no se le había ocurrido? 

**Alicia**

Por si no lo habías notado, Yeray es... Especial

Especialmente lerdo

**Cristian**

Álex dice que menudo pringado

No estoy muy de acuerdo con las formas, pero la verdad es que verle intentando hacerte la pelota es...

**Esther**

Un canteo?

**Cristian**

Básicamente

**Mei**

Ali, nos tienes que mantener actualizados

Todos los detalles

**Alicia**

Mírate, una cotilla profesional

Crecen tan deprisa

**Esther**

Estamos educándola bien <3

 

Yeray aparece justo delante de mis narices. Arqueo una ceja mientras salgo del chat y bloqueo el móvil, como si no acabase de contarle a los demás que él, el Gran Yeray, ha decidido pedirme consejo porque ya no puede más con la tensión. Aunque no me hace falta la cara de póquer, porque viene hecho un manojo de nervios y ni se le pasa por la cabeza que yo pueda haberle dicho nada al resto del grupo.

—¡Alicia! Qué guapa te veo. Ese jersey te queda de alucine —me saluda.

Yo me contengo para no reírme en su cara.

—Lo sé, aunque a Esther le gusta más cuando me lo quito —replico, arqueando una ceja y cruzándome de brazos. Sondeo su mente, pero está tan centrado en lo suyo que ni siquiera intenta imaginarse nada raro—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Por qué presupones que quiero algo? Igual solo me apetece verte —suelta él.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

—Porque tú lo digas, guapa. A lo que iba, a lo mejor es que quería decirte en persona que, aunque nos piquemos mucho, sabes que te quiero, porque eres una de las chicas más auténticas que he conocido nunca...

Tanto azúcar amenaza con provocarme una hiperglucemia.

—Tú sabes que soy telépata, ¿verdad? Y que no me engañas con ese discurso hortera. —Enarco ambas cejas, cruzándome de brazos—. Dispara, Romeo.

Derrotado, Yeray alza los brazos. Lleva su chaqueta de cuero preferida, que él cree que le da un aire interesante pero que en realidad lo que hace es darle aspecto de niño jugando a ser motero de la Ruta 66. 

—Vale, vale, lo sé. Oye, solo quería preguntarte qué piensa Sam de mí.

No esperaba que fuera a ponérmelo tan fácil, la verdad. Me contengo para no relamerme, aunque poco me falta.

—¿Solo era eso? Fácil: que eres idiota.

—Ya, pero además de eso.

Finjo que me lo pienso.

—No le gusta nada tu peinado.

Eso coge a Yeray por sorpresa, y noto que lo deja consternado de verdad.

—¿Qué...? ¿Va en serio?

Me siento sobre el césped, agradecida de haberme puesto hoy unos vaqueros viejos que no me importa manchar de hierba, y me encojo de hombros. Vaya, pues no hace mal día. Nublado, pero hay luz de sobra.

—A nadie le gusta tu peinado, Yeray. Noticias frescas.

Él se deja caer a mi lado, y se lleva una mano al corazón como la reina del drama que es.

—Si eso fuera cierto, todos tendrías un gusto espantoso. No me puedo creer que tengáis tan poco sentido de la moda. De ti me esperaba bastante más.

—Tampoco —continúo— le hacen gracia tus referencias a Marvel.

—Eso sí que es mentira, venga ya. ¡Pero si todavía discute conmigo sobre si es mejor el Team Capi o el Team Iron Man!

Madre mía. Cuando piensa en ello se acalora tanto que me dan ganas de quitarme el jersey. Será un idiota, pero es un idiota que mima y aprecia los pequeños detalles. Me da rabia admitirlo, pero eso hace que le coja cierto cariño.

—Por sacarte tema de conversación, pero tampoco le importa mucho. No vas a convencerle de que se pase al Team Iron Man, supéralo ya. Piensa que Tony se comporta como un crío. Hablando de eso, ¿sabías que su tipo es más bien Erick, el de Black Panther? 

—Alicia, no juegues con mis sentimientos —me reprocha—. Yo soy el tipo de todo el mundo.

—El de Esther no, y el de Sam tampoco.

Igual ahí me he pasado, porque me ha escocido incluso a mí. 

—Pero venga, va, dime si le gusto o no. Solo te pido eso.

—¿Tú qué crees? 

—¡No lo sé, por eso te pregunto!

—Ah, ¿y te parece muy responsable pedirme que te resuelva la vida? 

—¡Alicia, por favor! —Se pasa las manos por el pelo, agobiado—. Pero ¿no me ves que estoy desesperado? ¿Qué más quieres, que me arrastre?

—Hombre, eso tendría su gracia —murmuro, sondeando su mente. Igual está desesperado, sí, pero a mí me apetece pincharle un poquito más—. Desesperado estás, desde luego. ¿En serio te has planteado regalarle por su cumpleaños esa bandana? Es fea como un demonio.

—Perdona, pero nada de lo que yo elijo es feo —se ofende él.

—Eso, en concreto, sí. Al igual que la mitad de tu armario.

—Cierra la boca, mi armario es fabuloso. 

—Eso te gustaría a ti. —El chiste privado me hace gracia, y sonrío para mis adentros.

—Venga, Alicia... —Yeray suena derrotado, y muy a mi pesar, me compadezco de él—. Por favor. Sabes perfectamente que lo estoy pasando mal con todo este asunto, así que si no me vas a decir qué siente Sam por mí, al menos dime cómo averiguarlo. Sin pisotear mi orgullo, por favor.

Suspiro, porque me da tanta lástima verlo así que, en efecto, voy a darle un consejo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Por primera vez en mi vida, me da pena Yeray Ayala Ruiz. Eso sí, dudo que sea lo que pretendía conseguir viniendo aquí esta tarde. 

—Orgullo, orgullo. ¿Todavía te importa tanto tu estúpida masculinidad? Yeray, si de verdad vas en serio, deja de lado esa pose de gallito. ¿No eres tan valiente? Pues enfrenta a Sam y dile lo que sientes. Ya habías aprendido que no puedes huir siempre, ¿no? Deja de hacerlo, entonces. ¿Te dice lo que quieres oír? Maravilloso. ¿Resulta que no siente lo mismo? La vida es así, tu amor no puede forzar el suyo y, si ese es el caso, vas a tener que aceptarlo. En cualquier caso, si no eres lo suficientemente maduro como para anteponer tus sentimientos por Sam a tus ideas y complejos estúpidos respecto a las relaciones, tampoco lo eres para estar con elle. Tú sabrás qué te parece más valioso, Sam o tu dignidad heteronormativa.

No le he aclarado asolutamente nada respecto a lo que Sam sienta o deje de sentir, y lo sabe. De hecho piensa, literalmente, que se va a tener que comer solo el marrón. Pero también es consciente de que tengo razón, y de que huir no es la solución. No lo fue con lo de su padre, y no lo va a ser ahora.

—Además, los dos viajáis un montón juntos —sugiero, intentando suavizar un poco mi discurso anterior—. Cualquiera daría una mano por tener las oportunidades que eso te ofrece.

—Ya... —replica, abstraído. Ha empezado a pensar en cómo puede orquestar El Momento, también conocido como Su Declaración, lo cual me parece entrañable—. Te dejo en casa, ¿vale?

Asiento, y le tiendo la mano. En un instante estamos en mi apartamento, donde Esther, que está tirada en el sofá intentando decidir qué ver en la tele, se limita a arquear una ceja cuando aparecemos encima de la mesita.

—Cuidado con la taza de café —advierte.

Yeray asiente en su dirección a modo de saludo, para luego soltarme y volver a desaparecer. En cuanto lo hace, Esther se levanta de un salto y me tiende la mano para ayudarme a bajar de la mesita, atrapándome en un beso corto pero intenso a modo de saludo. Como norma general intentamos no darle a Yeray nada con lo que pueda fantasear, aunque me parece a mí que esta vez no teníamos por qué preocuparnos.

—¿Qué tal ha ido? No nos has contado nada. —Señala el teléfono, que está al lado de donde estaba ella sentada hace unos segundos.

—Tiene un cacao mental impresionante —digo—, lo cual no es nada nuevo. Pero va a declararse, y a ver qué pasa.

—Así que te has negado a contarle qué siente Sam, ¿no? —Esther esboza una sonrisa divertida—. Como a todos nosotros, por otra parte.

Mientras me dejo caer en el sofá junto a ella y me acurruco contra su cuerpo suave y cálido, dejo escapar una risita.

—¿No odiabas los _spoilers_? Pues no seré yo quien te haga uno.

Esther sacude la cabeza, y pone el capítulo en el que nos quedamos anoche de Steven Universe. Ella lo vio entero, pero yo me dormí a la mitad. Y el hecho de que esté dispuesta a volverlo a ver, en lugar de continuar y resolver la intriga con la que descubro que acaba el capítulo, me hace derretirme un poquito por dentro.


	3. Yeray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mira, entre lo que me he podido reír yo sola escribiendo este capítulo y todo el hype que me habéis transmitido en redes e incluso comentando aquí, en AO3, este fic está destinado a ser mi más preferido de este año. He dicho.

Si tuviera que resumir los dos meses después de hablar con Alicia, sería algo así como "Intento declararme a la persona que me gusta. Sale mal."

Por mucho que me joda admitirlo, Alicia tenía razón. Esto no me oiréis decírselo a ella, por supuesto, pero la verdad es que no, huir no mola nada. La idea de pasarme el resto de mi vida así, pilladísimo sin atreverme a decir nada, me pone enfermo. Sobre todo porque ya me conocéis: soy un espíritu libre, y atarme así al silencio, permitiendo que las cosas cada vez se vuelvan más raras entre Sam y yo, sería como atarme a un lugar y no volver a salir de él.

"Espera, Yeray, ¿cómo que las cosas se están volviendo raras entre Sam y tú? ¿Qué has hecho?"

Vaya, gracias por el voto de confianza. Solo para que os enteréis, la culpa no es mía. La culpa es del mundo, que no me ayuda. ¿Me explicáis qué le he hecho yo al karma?, porque sea lo que sea me lo está devolviendo. Y lo está disfrutando mucho.

Aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a decírselo a Sam, sé que quiero que sea especial. Igual es un fracaso, pero oye. Si Yeray fracasa, fracasa a lo grande. Así que, cuando por fin me decidí, pensé que por qué no ser espectacular. Puedo ir adonde me dé la gana cuando me dé la gana, sin necesidad de gastarme una pasta en viajar hasta un bonito rincón del mundo solo para declararme como hacen la mitad de los estadounidenses de esos programas sobre vestidos de novias que tanto le gusta ver a Miranda. Sí, lo sé, soñáis con que me declare a vosotros. ¿A que parece que lo tengo todo bajo control?

Ja.

Siempre me sale mal. Literalmente siempre. 

Como Sam había mencionado ya un par de veces que le apetecía ver la Riviera Maya en vivo y en directo, y no solo en folletos de agencias de viajes, me pareció una idea brillante llevarle allí a pasar el día y, tras una velada perfecta paseando descalzos por la orilla, disfrutando del agua del Caribe y colándonos en las fotos románticas de los turistas para poner caretos, dejar caer como quien no quiere la cosa que igual, y solo igual, me pensaría salir con él si me lo pidiera. Sí, ya lo sé, no es el tipo de declaración romántica de cine que esperabais vosotros o Alicia, pero ¿qué queréis que os diga? Bastante que pongo el lugar. Que curre Sam también.

Lo que también debería haberme parecido una idea brillante es mirar el parte del tiempo. ¿Adivináis qué no se me ocurrió hacer? Exacto. Mirar el parte del tiempo.

—Guau —soltó Sam según aparecimos. Se protegió del sol abrasador poniéndose la mano derecha sobre los ojos, admirando el océano que se extendía ante nosotros. Brillaba con tantas tonalidades de azul, todas ellas preciosas, que era casi demasiado bonito para mirarlo mucho tiempo seguido—. Si me hubieras avisado, me habría traído el bañador.

¿Se puede ser más desagradecido?

—Serás miserable —lo acusé—. No, si ahora va a resultar que es culpa mía que te hayas venido con lo puesto.

Él me miró fijamente.

—Pedazo de imbécil, si me hubieras dicho adónde íbamos no habríamos tenido este problema. Así que sí, es culpa tuya.

Vale, sí, como quería que fuera una sorpresa, no le dije que veníamos a la playa. Pero ¿yo qué queréis que le haga? No puedo estar en todo.

—No, si la cuestión es quejarte. —Pero como soy un cacho de pan, lo llevé a su habitación—. Hala, el señorito ya puede coger su bañador.

Mientras rebuscaba en sus cajones, Sam bufó y me regaló una preciosa peineta. Me replanteé seriamente si de verdad quería declararme a un tío tan tocapelotas, porque la verdad es que me estaba haciendo dudar. Sam cogió su mochila negra y empezó a meter cosas dentro.

—¿En qué contexto vamos a necesitar una baraja de cartas de Harry Potter, si puede saberse? —pregunté.

—¿Nunca te ha dicho nadie que calladito estás más guapo?

Vale, igual me quedé un poco embobado planteándome si de verdad me encontraba guapo, e igual ese es el motivo por el que me sorprendió que me lanzase un bañador a la cara.

—¡Eh! —Miré a Sam con el ceño fruncido—. ¿A que te quedas aquí tirado?

—Tú tampoco has cogido nada para pasar el día en la playa —señaló él, cerrándome la boca—. Y no tengo ganas de esperarte mientras eliges uno de tus bañadores de colores imposibles, así que me devuelves ese luego y punto.

Vale, igual me quedé bastante embobado al darme cuenta de que me estaba prestando un bañador, e igual aparecí sin querer en medio del Polo Norte porque necesitaba enfriarme las, por decirlo de alguna manera. Cuando volví a la habitación de Sam un minuto después, sintiéndome lo bastante congelado como para poder mirar aquel bañador sin perder toda la dignidad, me miró raro.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos o qué? Me canso de tener que esperarte siempre, sabes. —Le tendí la mano con la máxima indignación que pude.

—Eres de lo que no hay, chaval. —Sam sacudió la cabeza, y me cogió la mano.

Sí, sé lo que estáis esperando. Una descripcion detallada de lo perfecto que fue el día, ¿eh? El ansia de fanservice os puede. Queréis que os cuente cómo buceamos con un tiburón ballena en Holbox, y cómo casi me atraganto con el aire de la bombona al ver los ojos de Sam cuando el bicho pasó al lado nuestro. También querréis oír, supongo, lo delicioso que era el pescado Tikin Xic, o lo fresquita que estaba la leche de coco con la que lo acompañamos. Sospecho que babearíais incluso si os contase nuestra partida de dos horas al cinquillo con una pareja de turistas que conocimos en la estación de buceo. Venga, lo estáis deseando.

Y yo os lo contaría, si todo eso hubiera llevado a un final feliz en el que yo consigo decirle a Sam lo que siento, él me dice que no puede con la emoción de que yo le corresponda, y la vida se vuelve una nube de azúcar. Os recuerdo que no se me ocurrió mirar el parte del tiempo. ¿Verdad que se masca la tragedia? 

—Oye... —empecé. Estábamos dando un paseo descalzos por la orilla, y la arena fina se hundía bajo nuestros pies con suavidad, sin llegar a dar grima—. Que mira, que se me ha ocurrido una cosa que igual te interesa oír.

—¿Ah, sí? —Sin detenerse, Sam giró la cabeza para mirarme. La luz anaranjada del atardecer mexicano pintaba mil sombras en su rostro, tiñéndolo de tonos ocres, dorados y broncíneos, y mi corazón decidió que era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para saltarse un par de latidos—. Lo dudo, pero bueno.

—Borde —lo acusé. 

Sobre nuestras cabezas sonó un trueno, y la luz que bañaba a Sam al más puro estilo angelical comenzó a palidecer. Sí, lo sé, eso debería haberme servido de advertencia, pero en ese momento no estaba pensando con claridad. Qué decir. Continuamos caminando unos pasos más, hasta que de pronto él se paró.

—¿Qué pasa? 

—¿No tenías algo que decirme? —Arqueó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos—. Venga, dispara.

—Uh, eh, vaya, pues sí. —Lo sé, mi elocuencia os deslumbra—. Vale, ja, pues sí, sí que...

—Arranca —me cortó él.

Hubo otro trueno, y el rostro de Sam dejó de ser un claroscuro de colores cálidos. 

—¡No me metas presión! —me quejé—. Bueno, que lo que te quería decir, es que me he dado cuenta de que se me ha ocurrido que yo... O sea, a ver, yo no, que tú...

Él ladeó la cabeza, confuso, y yo cerré los ojos, respiré hondo y me preparé para la que se me venía encima. ¿Por qué nadie ha editado un manual sobre estas cosas? De verdad que se me estaban comiendo vivo los nervios.

—Mira, tío, que me...

Y ahí sonó el tercer trueno, y nos empezó a caer el diluvio universal. Sin más.

¿Os parece justo? Porque a mí no. A mí me jodió vivo.

Cogí a Sam del hombro y aparecimos en Madrid de inmediato. En mi casa. Encima de la mesa de la cocina. Donde mi padre estaba desayunando. 

—¡Jesús! —Del susto que se dio, mi padre se cayó de la silla, despierto del todo sin necesidad de haberse tomado el café—. ¡Yeray!

—Hola, señor Ayala —dijo Sam con toda la naturalidad del mundo—. Siento el susto, pero nos ha empezado a llover de repente y parece que a Yeray le ha entrado el pánico.

—Cierra la boca —exigí, bajándome de la mesa. Esta había quedado cubierta de agua y restos de arena que me tocaría limpiar en breve—. Lo tenía todo controlado. Lo sigo teniendo todo controlado.

—Ya lo veo —se mofó—. ¿Esa gran idea que se te había ocurrido era darle los buenos días a tu padre de esta manera?

—Yo... Eh... 

Mi padre, que seguía alucinando, me miró con asombro.

—Yeray, tú sabes que me conformo con que me digas adiós cuando me voy a trabajar, ¿no?

Sí, lo habéis oído bien. Después de estos casi diez años de crisis de mierda, a mi padre lo llamaron para cubrir una baja en un instituto en Cuatro Caminos. De hecho, es el insti de Mei, y él ha ido a hacer guardia en su clase alguna que otra vez, cuando falta algún profe y él tiene hora libre. Os juro que no sé quién lloraba más, si él o yo, cuando le llamaron para decírselo. Fue como si alguien nos hubiera regalado el cielo.

—Papá...

—Hijo... ¿No deberías llevar a Sam a casa para que se cambie? Va a pillar un resfriado.

Aquello se había vuelto surrealista en menos de un minuto. Empapado, cubierto de arena y llevando tan solo un bañador negro prestado que empezaba a darme frío, me sentí el ser más desgraciado del mundo. Mira que me lo había currado, y ¿qué recibía a cambio? 

Vete a la mierda, universo.

* * *

Por supuesto, Alicia me mandó un mensaje poco después animándome a que lo intentase de nuevo. No sé si fue porque me leyó la mente a distancia, o porque Sam colgó en Instagram una foto increíble del atardecer en Riviera Maya y puso en la descripción "Mira q engaña, porq a los dos minutos nos cayó el diluvio universal @yerayay". Fuera como fuese, me sugirió algo un poco menos espectacular, pero más familiar.

 

**Alicia**

Si te sientes más cómodo con el entorno, a lo mejor te ayuda

**Yeray**

Alicia, mi problema fue un chaparrón

No las playas increíbles de Riviera Maya en marzo

**Alicia**

Que te calles 

¿Quieres consejo o no?

 

Así que, obediente, me monté algo un poco menos exagerado. Tras darle un par de vueltas, terminé por buscar 'music festivals' en Google, y vi que el fin de semana siguiente empezaba el Bluesfest Byron Bay , en Australia. Música, unas cervezas, vale. No era nada raro. Ni siquiera a mí me podía salir mal. Esta vez sí que comprobé el pronóstico del tiempo, y daban un tiempazo que te pasas para todo el festival. Igual el universo se había aburrido de putearme.

Mentira todo, por supuesto.

—¡ESTO ES LA CAÑA, YERAY! —me gritó Sam al oído, jadeando. Se había pasado la última media hora dando saltos al ritmo de Juanes, como el conejito de Duracell—. ¡GUAU!

—EL QUE ES LA CAÑA SOY YO, QUE TE HE TRAÍDO —le grité de vuelta—. ¿CENAMOS?

—VENGA, VALE. —Me tocó la muñeca, y yo nos transporté a una pizzería cercana. Ella trastabilló, riéndose como una loca—. Madre mía, qué diferencia. Me da vueltas todo.

—¿Y eso no será por las dos cervezas que te has metido? —señalé.

—Cierra el pico, que tú llevas tres. Quiero una cuatro quesos.

—Eres una sosa. Barbacoa.

—Y tú eres monotema. ¿No te cansas nunca de pedir pizzas barbacoa?

—No. Quiero barbacoa —me empeñé.

En lugar de responderme, ella le hizo una seña al camarero y, con dos ovarios, le pidió una pizza cuatro quesos familiar y dos Coca-Colas. Así de encantadora es Sam.

—Hala, jódete. —Sí, sí, mucha sonrisa deslumbrante, pero pensaba guardarle rencor por el pedazo de feo que me acababa de hacer. O igual no, pero eso queda entre nosotros.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, y como si fuese la Providencia, Alicia me mandó un mensaje.

 

**Alicia**

Ese directo de Instagram que ha hecho Sam me está gritando que es el momento perfecto

Como dejes pasar la oportunidad, a mí no me vengas a llorar

Avisado quedas

 

Puse el móvil de nuevo sobre la mesa. Aunque las cervezas me habían subido de una forma bastante agradable, acababan de bajárseme de golpe. Ahora, en vez de contentillo, estaba con el mismo acojone que si me encontrase mirando el fondo de un acantilado. Eso sí, el efecto del alcohol no se me había ido del todo, porque me sentía bastante más preparado que en la playa. Por lo menos ya no tenía la horrible sensación de que me estaba tirando a las vías del metro.

—Eh, oye, tú. Sam.

—¿Qué? —Sacudió la cabeza para apartarse el flequillo azul eléctrico de la cara. No hay mucha gente a la que las mechas de colores vivos le queden bien, pero he de decir que Sam es una de las afortunadas. Como se lo digáis a ella, os mato.

—No, que quería decirte una cosa. 

—¿Esa maravillosa idea que me ibas a contar en México? —Con cierta guasa, se recostó en su asiento. Anda que no le gustaba verme sufrir—. Soy toda oídos.

—Pues mira, que tú me...

Sí. Sí, es lo que estáis pensando.

Me sonó el jodido teléfono.

Y yo me cagué en todo.

Mi padre me llamaba para ver qué tal el festival, y decirme que volvería tarde porque acababan de decirle que esa tarde había claustro de profesores.

Vete a la mierda por dos, universo.

* * *

Y de esas podría contaros mil. Pero mil. Llevé a Sam a ver el festival de sakura en Japón, y justo cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo y quitármelo de encima, me puse tan nervioso al ver que los japoneses me miraban fijamente que me trabé. Una vez que estábamos haciendo senderismo por el Amazonas, con un calor de la hostia y mil mosquitos comiéndome vivo, Sam se tropezó como el pato que es, y se me cayó encima. Si ya iba agobiado con el bochorno tropical, fue ver su cara a tres centímetros de la mía y perder el control a lo basto. De repente aparecimos en el fondo del mar. El día que todos los Antihéroes decidimos pasar la tarde en los karts de al lado de casa de Cristian, mientras conducía, Sam me lanzó un beso al adelantarme, y yo aparecí en medio de La Castellana montando en kart por dirección contraria.

Pero la que sí que fue graciosa fue la del catorce de mayo. Graciosa de ni puta gracia que me hizo, por mucho que Alicia y Esther todavía lloren de risa recordándolo. Estábamos todos tirados en el sofá de casa de Mei viendo la final de Eurovisión, cuando en medio de la canción de Bulgaria Sam se levantó para ir al baño. Todo bien, todo correcto. 

Hasta que el muy imbécil se sentó encima de mí al volver, cuando vio que Alicia le había robado el sitio. Os juro que no pude. En cuanto plantó el culo al lado mío y me pasó las piernas por encima, para recostarse contra Cristian, me dio un tirón el estómago que me mareé y de repente aterricé sobre blandito. 

Había un ruido infernal a mi alrededor, y un montón de luces horteras. Miré hacia delante, desorientado, y me acojoné vivo, porque vi la pared esa de los paneles que estaba usando la versión búlgara de Parchís en su actuación. Y luego miré hacia abajo y me acojoné el doble, porque Benjamin Ingrosso estaba fuera de combate debajo de mí.

Diré que me molaba su chaqueta de cuero. Lo que ya no me moló tanto fue que no reaccionase ni al tercer sopapo. 

—Ay, mierda—mascullé, entrando en pánico al oír los aplausos—. Hostias, tío, Ben, despiértate, que sales en dos minutos.

Entonces proyectaron el vídeo de la jodida puerta mágica mientras los operarios arreglaban el escenario para la siguiente actuación, y me acojoné el triple.

"Yeray, ¿cómo te las ingeniaste? ¿Conseguiste reanimar a Ingrosso? ¿Volviste a casa?"

Vosotros también os disteis cuenta de que el tío que cantó la canción de Suecia no era el tío de Suecia, ¿no? Era alguien que le había robado el pinganillo, el micrófono y la chaqueta chula al tío de Suecia.

Aunque antes no me había hecho ni puta gracia, en ese momento tuve que agradecerle con todo el corazón a Mei que nos hubiera puesto la canción de aquel tío en bucle, obligándonos a ver incluso los ensayos para la final. No me acordaba del baile, evidentemente, así que improvisé todo el número, pero me aplaudieron igual. Sé que vosotros también, no hace falta que disimuléis. Flipasteis con mi movimiento de caderas, ¿eh? Autógrafos más tarde.

Cuando reaparecí en el salón de Mei, estaban todos aullando de risa. A Cristian se le habían caído las gafas, y Esther estaba haciendo esfuerzos evidentes para respirar. Rodando por el suelo estaba Alicia, que tenía convulsiones de las risotadas que estaba soltando, y Miranda y Sam estaban apoyándose en el otro mientras señalaban la tele.

—Ay, que me meo —soltó Alicia al verme—. ¿Te lo has pasado bien, Yeray?

—Pero qué descojone —resolló Sam, que no podía dejar de reírse—. Como ganes Eurovisión, me da algo.

—¿En ese caso quién ganaría, España o Suecia? —planteó Mei. Y no lo decía a malas, porque Mei es incapaz de decir nada a malas, pero les dio la risa a todos otra vez igual.

—Menos mal que estabas tú para salvar el desastre de Tu canción —dijo Cristian. Aquel comentario olía a Alex que tiraba de espaldas, pero desde que iba al instituto, el chaval se nos había hecho mayor, así que igual era recochineo suyo.

—Os podéis ir todos a tomar por el culo —les contesté, sacándoles el dedo.

—Sí, sí, pero sé bueno y devuélvele la chaqueta al sueco, que la estará buscando —consiguió decir Esther, a duras penas. Alicia levantó la mano para que chocase esos cinco, pero no lo lograron porque estaban demasiado ocupadas asfixiándose otra vez.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco y me tiré en el suelo, lejos de ellos, para seguir viendo la gala en paz. Eso sí, no pude evitar sonreír con suficiencia al ver que mi número subía en la tabla como la espuma. La lucha por el primer puesto pronto quedó entre Chipre e Israel, pero a mí me dio igual. Europa entera había reconocido mi grandeza, y con eso me bastaba.

—Hostias, Yeray, que están haciendo fanart tuyo con el checo —dijo Sam, que estaba mirando Twitter en medio de las votaciones—. Que alguien les diga que eres más hetero que Adán.

Alicia empezó a descojonarse otra vez, mientras yo me levantaba discretamente para irme a la cocina a beber agua y preguntarme por qué no podía gustarme alguien con más luces. Me habría sido de ayuda, la verdad.

Respiré hondo varias veces antes de volver al salón, sintiéndome extrañamente decepcionado. Porque Sam seguía pensando que yo era hetero, y eso significaba que no se había enterado de nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (En el fondo todos nos hubiéramos muerto de risa si Suecia hubiera ganado Eurovisión, y lo sabéis)


	4. Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...y hasta aquí Atravesaré el mundo. Dato random: el título lo he sacado de la canción 'Groenlandia', de Los Zombies, porque es tan Samay que duele. Estaba entre cogerlo de esa y cogerlo de 'Hago chas y aparezco a tu lado', pero le tengo más cariño a Groenlandia, qué se le va a hacer.
> 
> MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a todos los que os habéis pasado la tarde leyendo y reaccionando en Twitter. Me habéis hecho la antiheroína más feliz de la Tierra <3 Incluso más que cuando, hace más de un año, posteé Géminis (vaya, spam, ¿dónde?, es Hazence y es soulmates AU y está colgado en este pseud, ejem) e Iria empezó a hacer memes mientras lo leía. Estéis donde estéis, un abrazo inmensísimo. Ea, a leer.

Es cierto que nunca he sido muy perceptiva, pero incluso yo me he dado cuenta de que Yeray está muy raro desde hace meses. Más de lo normal, que ya es decir. Y ya no porque pierda el control de sus poderes y desaparezca cada dos por tres, lo cual tampoco es tan raro. Me refiero a que, cada vez más, finge que se olvida de que le he cogido la mano cuando viajamos a alguna parte, y no me suelta.

—Oye, ya hemos llegado. Puedes soltarme —le dije una vez, porque se estaba haciendo el loco de una forma tan escandalosa que no pude evitarlo.

—Ah, ya. Inercia, ya sabes. El principio que mueve todo el universo.

Me soltó la mano enseguida, pero me fijé en que no dejaba de frotarse los dedos unos contra otros, como si le picasen, mientras nos abríamos paso por el Gran Bazar de Estambul. Estaba tan embobado que no se vio a tiempo al mercader, y este le acabó atizando con una alfombra en toda la cara.

Si solo fuera una vez, o si solo fuera eso, pues bueno. Tampoco me parecería raro, porque es un hecho que Yeray es el ser más lelo que existe. Pero no. Porque últimamente me lleva a lugares espectaculares, que me roban el aliento cuando abro los ojos y ya no estamos en Madrid. Porque últimamente cada vez que lo veo carraspea y aparta la mirada. Porque últimamente hay menos sarcasmo y más calidez en su voz cada vez que discutimos por la primera tontería que se nos cruza. Porque últimamente Yeray ha dejado caer su máscara de tipo duro y confiado, al menos cuando está conmigo, y ha revelado que, debajo de toda esa bravado de macho, hay un corazoncito antiheroico.

Y porque le pregunté a Alicia si sabía qué le pasaba, y ella se limitó a sonreírme con inocencia.

Alicia.

Sonriendo con inocencia.

Ahí ya sí que me mosqueé.

—Venga ya, Alicia, en el fondo estás deseando decírmelo —dije por enésima vez, cuando después de media hora todavía no había soltado ni una palabra.

 

—En realidad, no. Me lo estoy pasando bomba viéndoos a los dos así de perdidos. Sois como un cachorrito al que llevan a casa por primera vez.

Entonces entrecerré los ojos, porque algo en mi cabeza hizo clic. Me acordé de eso tan importante que había querido decirme en Riviera Maya cuando nos cayó la de Dios de pronto, que había intentado retomar en el Bluesfest Byron Bay mientras esperábamos a la pizza. Del discursito extraño que me había soltado mientras veíamos cómo encendían los farolillos durante la ceremonia de los cerezos en flor, que no había terminado porque se había trabado. De todas esas veces que le da por desaparecer cuando me acerco a él, con cara de susto.

—Le gusto a Yeray, ¿verdad?

Alicia arqueó ambas cejas, y dio una palmada.

—Mira que te ha costado —se quejó—. Está claro que sois tal para cual, porque sois igual de lentos.

La cuestión es que igual debería parecerme raro, o hacerme sentir incómoda, saber que le gusto a Yeray sin que él se haya dado cuenta de que lo he averiguado. Pero no es así. De hecho, no es por ser cruel, pero me parece incluso mono ver cómo lo intenta.

Además, cada intento de declararse se traduce en fines de semana alucinantes en mil rincones del mundo. ¿Quién diría que no a ello?

 

—Oye, ¿tienes plan para esta noche? —Hace media hora, Yeray me llamó por teléfono para quejarse de no sé qué que le ha pasado hoy mientras cumplía con sus servicios comunitarios, algo relacionado con unos niños de preescolar, una botella de agua llena de pintura y una paloma de lo más inoportuna. Recuerdo que me he reído cuando me tocaba, y recuerdo que en el fondo me ha parecido de lo más encantador imaginarme a Yeray cubierto de pintura azul marino mientras los niños se ríen de él, pero si me pidieses que te contase la historia entera, no sabría. Me distraigo con facilidad.

—Eh... —Echo un vistazo en dirección a la puerta de mi habitación, que ni siquiera cerrada ha logrado impedir que el olor a la coliflor de la cena llegue hasta mí—. No, la verdad. Cenar verde con mis padres y tirarme en el sofá a ver 300, que la echan en Antena 3.

—Eres el alma de la fiesta —se burla—. Pues yo tenía pensado cenar en lo alto de la torre Eiffel, a ver si es cierto eso que dicen de que París de noche es una maravilla. He pensado que, para un viernes por la noche, igual te apetece más.

—Hombre... —Finjo que me lo pienso—. Sin mí te vas a sentir muy solito, ¿verdad? Venga, vale. Dame cinco minutos para que les diga a mis padres que no ceno en casa, anda.

Al otro lado de la línea, Yeray tarda un segundo de más en responder.

—Vale. Pero que sean cinco de verdad, que eres un coñazo y se te alargan a quince.

—Cretino —me río, colgándole el teléfono. Creo que no hay un solo antihéroe que no le cuelgue el teléfono a Yeray. Incluso Miranda, con todo lo tímida que es, le ha cogido el gustillo a dejarle con la palabra en la boca.

Por supuesto, mis padres me dejan ir. Desde que regresé tras años en Chamberí, durmiendo poco menos que en la calle, no dudan en dejarme toda la libertad que me faltó antes de marcharme de casa. Puedo ir con Yeray a la punta del mundo que más me apetezca, siempre que si no voy a ir a cenar se lo diga y que mande fotos. Puedo traer a los Antihéroes a casa para ver Operación Triunfo todos juntos. Puedo presentarme como Sam a sus amigos, y a los amigos de mis hermanas.

Puedo ser Sam.

Cumplo mi palabra y regreso en cinco minutos justos a mi habitación, a tiempo para ver a Yeray aparecer encima de mi cama. Aterriza sentado, como si llevase tiempo esperando, y finge indignarse cuando entro en el dormitorio.

—Ya pensé que no venías —suelta, a modo de saludo.

—Cierra el pico, te acabo de ver aparecer.

—Listilla.

—Idiota.

Yeray me tiende la mano, y de pronto siento el frescor de la noche francesa. Sobre nosotros ya no hay techo, solo una noche oscura y profunda que queda algo estropeada por la contaminación lumínica parisina. No se ven apenas estrellas, lo cual me entristece un poco. Me agobia el tono rojizo del cielo urbano.

Pero a mis pies se extiende un mar de luces de colores, que hace que se me olvide el disgusto pronto. La ciudad de las luces parece vibrar con vida propia, y allá donde miro, todo es bello. El reflejo de la ciudad en las aguas negras del Sena, a cuyas orillas hay varios grupos de personas haciendo picnic. El nudo de calles en el que se encuentra el Arco del Triunfo, que resplandece como si fuera de oro bajo los focos. La avenida de los Elíseos, convertida en una senda dorada que desemboca en el majestuoso Palacio del Elíseo. El Grand Palais, que se alza orgulloso sobre los demás edificios. Hay un leve rumor en el aire, la banda sonora del París nocturno, como un suave murmullo. Si me esfuerzo, puedo oír a los músicos callejeros que tocan sus melodías al pie de la Torre.

Es una de las cosas más impresionantes que he visto nunca, y no puedo evitar que se me llenen los ojos de lágrimas.

Yeray tira de mí con suavidad, apartándome del borde de la Torre.

—No queremos que te mates, y me vuelvan a detener como presunto asesino —se justifica—. No me mola tener a la pasma detrás, ni siquiera por ti.

Su excusa es patética, pero finjo que no lo es tanto y le sigo el juego.

—Tú tranquilo, que vendrán de todos modos cuando el sueco se queje de que alguien le saboteó el número en Eurovisión.

—Pero ¿es que no vais a dejar de recordármelo nunca? —refunfuña Yeray, cruzándose de brazos.

—No, la verdad.

Él pone los ojos en blanco, y desaparece un momento para reaparecer... Con la mesa de su casa.

Yeray se ha traído la mesa de su casa, con el mantel, los platos, los cubiertos y hasta las servilletas, a lo alto de la Torre Eiffel. Es bastante evidente que no ha puesto él la mesa, porque los tenedores y los cuchillos están en el lugar correcto. Eso sí, el detalle cursi del mantel rojo es cien por cien Yeray Ayala. Enarco una ceja.

—Guau. Tu padre es un genio poniendo la mesa.

Aunque está ocupado intentando encender una triste vela en el centro de la mesa, que por algún motivo que se me escapa está rodeada de pequeñas flores de Pascua, Yeray encuentra la manera de hacerme un gesto encantador.

—Cómprate un kilo de bosque y piérdete, Sam. Siempre puedes volver a la coliflor.

Incluso yo sé cuándo debería callarme.

No le toma más que unos segundos traer de su piso dos boles con aceitunas, y un platito con jamón serrano. Charlamos de tonterías sin importancia mientras atacamos los entrantes, y me río de él con ganas cuando se da cuenta de que su padre ha puesto vasos de Nocilla de cuando él era pequeño, en lugar de vasos normales.

—Joder, deja de reírte ya —se queja, lastimero.

—¿En serio? —Levanto mi vaso de Hello Kitty para que lo vea bien—. ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga, exactamente? No me puedo creer que prefieras la Nocilla a la Nutella.

—La Nutella sabe a corteza de árbol, y está pastosa. Por supuesto que prefiero la Nocilla.

—No tienes ni idea de nada, chaval. —Sacudo la cabeza—. Justo cuando pensé que no podías caer más bajo, cavas otro piso en el sótano de tu fracaso como ser humano.

Yeray gruñe, consciente de que no puede decir nada que supere eso. Desaparece, supongo que para ir a por más comida, pero cuando vuelve a aparecer trae las manos vacías. Y cara de susto.

Me lo quedo mirando, y él me mira a mí con horror.

Tras unos instantes de tensión máxima, me rugen las tripas.

—Bueno, qué, ¿vamos a comer aire? ¿Con ligero sabor a contaminación lumínica?

—Me... Me he olvidado de meter la empanada en el horno —balbucea—. Está cruda. Y tarda media hora.

Sí, vale, será muy mono, pero no deja de ser tonto perdido.

—Pues métela en el horno, pedazo de idiota —sugiero—. No se va a hacer solita.

—Ya lo he hecho —replica, ofendido—. No soy tan tonto como os empeñáis en intentar hacerme creer.

—Mentira. Sí lo eres.

Abre la boca para contestar, pero mi estómago elige ese preciso instante para soltar otro ruido vergonzoso. Me cubro el vientre con las manos, algo abochornada. Ya no por Yeray, que vale, tiene cara de sentirse bastante culpable, sino porque suena como si estuvieran matando algo dentro de mí y da bastante grima.

—Vale —dice al cabo de unos instantes—. Se me ha ocurrido algo, espera. No te muevas de aquí.

—¿Y adónde se supone que voy a ir? —respondo con ironía, pero Yeray ya ha desaparecido.

Pasan unos minutos sin que vuelva, en los que mis tripas continúan con su festival de ruidos raros. Estoy en ese punto en el que casi me duele el hambre que tengo, lo cual es bastante molesto y me irrita. Y ni siquiera puedo ir a una tienda de ultramarinos a comprarme unos Donettes o lo que sea, porque Yeray me ha dejado colgada en lo alto de la Torre Eiffel. Casi puedo oír a Miranda alucinando cuando se lo cuente.

Para hacer la espera más llevadera, saco el teléfono y pongo la cámara delantera, activando el botón de grabar vídeo antes de empezar a cambiar mi aspecto. Una de las cosas que más definen un rostro, aunque parezca increíble, es el eje nariz-boca. Juego a ensancharlo y a estrecharlo, y luego me dedico a adoptar los rasgos de diversos famosos con el pelo rapado. Todos sabemos cómo es Miley Cyrus rapada, pero ver a Mariah Carey sin su melena es un shock hasta para mí. Donald Trump sin su peluquín ridículo sigue siendo feo de cojones, pero curiosamente, Andrew Scott no está tan horrible como me temía. Luego me transformo en el Harry Styles recién salido de The X Factor, y voy dejándome crecer el pelo, mientras mis rasgos se afilan, para convertirme poco a poco en el Harry actual. Después mi cara se afila, y Emma Watson sonríe a la cámara. Paso por un par de rostros famosos más antes de regresar al mío, y dedicarme a teñirme el pelo de colores. Pero el rosa intenso que llevaba esta mañana queda raro con las luces de la Torre, así que me decido por mi castaño natural. Casi nunca llevo así el pelo, así que me resulta incluso raro verlo así.

A Yeray, que no me ha visto nunca sin colores de pelo inverosímiles, también le sorprende. Cuando aparece junto a mí paro el vídeo, y alzo la mirada. Tiene una cara de empanado que no puede con ella, y en las manos sujeta dos cajas algo grasientas, una con nachos y la otra con aros de cebolla. Las cojo antes de que se le caigan.

—Pensé que te estaban atracando o algo —digo, a ver si se espabila un poco.

—¿Eh? Um, no. Estaba haciendo cola, como todo hijo de vecino.

—¿Ahora te has vuelto legal? —Cojo un arito, incapaz de tenerlos delante sin zampar un segundo más, y lo engullo—. Pero cómo ha cambiado el cuento.

Hecho un manojo de nervios, Yeray mordisquea un nacho sin muchas ganas. Tiene toda la pinta de haber estado preparándose para intentar declararse otra vez mientras esperaba su turno, y casi me da pena. Casi.

—Oye, ¿no deberías ver cómo va la empanada?

Sin decir ni una palabra, Yeray desaparece, y reaparece poco después tosiendo como si tuviese asma. Me temo lo peor.

—No me irás a decir que se te ha quemado.

Yeray no responde de inmediato, sino que pone cara de perrito abandonado.

—Es el horno nuevo, que no le tenemos pillado el punto —se excusa—. Joder, el de antes no tiraba, pero es que este tira demasiado. Te pasas un segundo, y te ha churruscado la cena.

—Vamos, que se te ha quemado.

—Sí —admite al final.

—Y no hay cena más allá de unos nachos y aritos de cebolla.

—Ajá.

Estoy desesperada al nivel de plantearme volver a casa para comer coliflor. Por lo menos comeré algo. Yeray me pide perdón, aunque por la forma en que lo hace no sé si se está disculpando o está buscando movida, y luego quita de en medio la mesa antes de llevarme a por un kebab. Tengo tanto hambre que pido un durum y una caja bien grande de falafel, que Yeray se niega a dejarme pagar.

—Quita eso de ahí —me dice al ver que saco la cartera.

—Porque tú lo digas. —Busco la tarjeta de débito, que como es negra al igual que el forro de la cartera, siempre me cuesta encontrar.

Yeray me quita la cartera de un manotazo, tan encantador como siempre, y le tiende un billete de cincuenta al hombre detrás del mostrador, que nos mira con cara de asombro. Acepta el dinero con estupor, y cobra todo junto. Yo le pego un pisotón a Yeray en nuestro camino hacia una mesa libre.

—No hacía falta que pagaras por mí.

—Ya bueno, pues lo he hecho porque me da la gana y punto.

—¿Y si a mí no me daba la gana de dejarte pagar mi menú?

—Pues haber sido más rápida de reflejos.

Continúo discutiendo con él un rato más, aunque creo que, por la sonrisa que se me escapa de vez en cuando, ya ha adivinado que no estoy enfadada. Ni mucho menos.

 

A medida que espero, cita desastrosa tras cita desastrosa, a que reúna el valor, Yeray consigue que comience a fijarme en él de alguna forma. A tener ganas de que me escriba para saber si me apetece irme de safari a Etiopía, o pasearme por las coloridas calles de la India. A reírle las gracias que no tienen gracia, y a ruborizarme alguna que otra vez que suelta una ficha de dimensiones bíblicas sin darse cuenta, para luego negarlo todo.

Pero nada dura para siempre, y mucho menos la paciencia consigo mismo de Yeray. Unas semanas después de la cena fallida en la Torre Eiffel, Alicia me advierte de que está a punto de darse por vencido, porque está harto de cortocircuitar cada vez que piensa en confesar sus sentimientos.

Pues nada, es lento, qué se le va a hacer. Eso yo ya lo sabía. Tendré que encargarme de todo, para variar.

Así que ese mismo día, cuando aparecemos delante de mi casa después de pasar la tarde en la Gran Manzana neoyorquina, soy yo quien no le suelta la mano. Y quien se la aprieta.

Yeray, que está alucinando en todos los colores del espectro visible, me mira fijamente. Yo le devuelvo la mirada, tranquilo, desafiándolo a que diga algo.

—Uh, ya hemos llegado.

—Increíble. Si no me lo llegas a decir, no me habría dado cuenta de que estamos delante de mi casa. Me has salvado la noche.

Mientras mira al suelo, supongo que pidiéndole que se lo trague, Yeray abre los ojos como platos.

—Di-digo, que puedes soltarme —balbucea al final.

—¿De verdad? Vaya, en todo este tiempo no había entendido cómo funcionaba lo de darle la mano a la gente. Gracias por la información. Increíble.

—... Que por qué no me sueltas. Sam.

Enarco una ceja, divertido, y vuelvo a apretarle la mano. Si me concentro, puedo oír cómo el corazón lucha por salírsele del pecho.

—Tú a veces tampoco me sueltas. ¿Qué hay de malo en que esta vez lo haga yo, para variar?

—Eh... Yo... —Si analizamos la cara de Yeray en este momento, descubriremos una nueva tonalidad de rojo chillón nunca vista—. Eso no es lo mismo —protesta al final, con voz débil.

—O a lo mejor sí lo es.

Admitiré que, soltando el bombazo de forma indirecta, me da una voltereta pequeñita el estómago. Porque me doy cuenta de que no solo me estoy declarando yo a Yeray, sino que me estoy declarando a mí mismo. De alguna forma inexplicable y extraña, me ha acabado gustando el imbécil de Yeray, con su estúpido tupé de los setenta y sus chaquetas de malote que no engañan a nadie.

—¿Eh?

—Uf. —Pongo los ojos en blanco, sonriendo—. Eres imposible, Yeray Ayala.

Así que, tal y como él me ha pedido hace un minuto, le suelto.

Pero solo porque prefiero cogerle la cara mientras lo beso. No sé, me parece mucho más elegante que seguirle cogiendo de la mano. Contra mis labios, Yeray se queda rígido, como si fuera de cartón piedra, y no necesito los poderes de Alicia para saber que su mente acaba de explotar en mil pedacitos. Me hace gracia pensar en lo complicado que ha hecho todo esto cuando era tan sencillo, y sonrío.

Cuando me separo, sigue en blanco. A mí me cosquillean los labios, curiosos, con ganas de recordar cómo sabe Yeray.

—Venga, suéltalo. Sé que te morías por esto.

—Ah uh eh oh. Sam, eh... Cómo es... Tú no eres... Pero cuando estábamos viendo Eurovisión... No soy hetero —dice al final, aún con cara de animalillo asustado.

Perfecto, me he ido a colgar de un idiota. No es como si no lo supiera de antes, pero aun así, comprobar que tengo razón y es cortito me hace resoplar.

—Bueno, cuando salgas del shock me avisas —digo, girando sobre mis talones para meterme en casa. No estoy enfadado. Sé que, en el fondo, no me va a rechazar, y que no he hecho nada que Yeray no quisiese que le hiciera. Pero no pienso quedarme plantado ahí toda la noche mientras espero a que se decida, porque estamos en junio, hace calor, y en mi cuarto tengo un ventilador gigantesco.

Doy un par de pasos, y de pronto Yeray aparece delante de mí, haciendo que los dos nos caigamos al suelo. Nuestras piernas son un lío, y no sé cuál es mía y cuál es suya. Lo miro, enarcando ambas cejas. Él se pasa una mano por el tupé, con las mejillas encendidas todavía.

—Me has besado —exclama, maravillado.

No es que sea cortito, es que es muy cortito. Bendita paciencia.

—¿Te has dado cuenta tú solo, o es que te ha echado un cable algún telépata de por aquí?

—No, no, o sea, que por qué. Me has besado, digo.

Pero ¿a este qué le falla?

—Pero cómo que por qué, ¿¡PERO TÚ ERES IDIOTA!? —le grito, dándole un manotazo en el pecho.

—SI FUERA IDIOTA NO ME BESARÍAS, DIGO YO —replica él, devolviéndome el manotazo—, ¿O ES QUE AHORA VAS BESANDO IDIOTAS?

—PUES TE DIRÍA QUE NO, QUE LOS IDIOTAS NO SON MI TIPO, PERO PARECE QUE AHORA SÍ.

—PERO ¿TU TIPO NO ERA T-CHALLA?

—PERO ¿TÚ TE DISTE UN GOLPE EN LA CABEZA AL NACER?

Sé que tiene ganas de seguir gritando, pero se calla. Seguramente porque sabe que es un idiota, y que no puede discutírmelo porque es así y punto. Y yo también me callo, porque sé que yo también soy un idiota, muchas veces, y que ahora mismo estoy haciendo el idiota. Al final, Yeray sonríe. Es una sonrisa pequeñita, tímida, que apenas quiere asomar. Pero verla me hace sonreír a mí también, y nuestros labios continúan curvándose, espejo los unos de los otros, hasta que terminamos riéndonos a carcajada limpia.

—Eh, oye —dice Yeray un rato después, tras habernos pasado los últimos cinco minutos mirándonos a los ojos y sonriendo como tontos sin decir nada—. De... ¿De verdad te apetece volver a casa?

Finjo que me lo pienso, aunque la respuesta es tan evidente que casi me ofende que lo pregunte.

—Bueno... No. Ahora no. ¿Me llevas a algún lado?

Yeray se ríe, y de repente su risa me parece uno de los sonidos más bonitos del mundo. Porque no es su rebuzno sarcástico habitual, ni su risilla entre dientes cada vez que algo que decimos sobre él es ingenioso y le hace gracia, pero no quiere admitirlo. No, es una risa feliz y libre, que se me cuela en el pecho y anida en él. Una risa que me hace saber que no me importa si me lleva otra vez al Océano Pacífico, porque le seguiré, y me meteré con él con más cariño que nadie en el mundo por ser tan inútil.

Cuando me tiende la mano, juro que jamás se la he cogido tan rápido como en este momento.

Y cuando entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, y se lleva nuestras manos a los labios para besarme los nudillos, no puedo evitar suspirar y deshacerme.

—Donde quieras —me promete—. Para el resto de nuestras vidas.


End file.
